


Cannon Fire

by ElvenSorceress



Series: Not All Treasure [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gap Filler, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Murder, Storms, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Flint and Silver's one night together, and into the hunt for the Urca gold.</p><p>*This post contains a link to a compilation of the Not All Treasure series :) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This work has been compiled into one post.

[ Click here to read Chapter 4: Cannon Fire part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5792284/chapters/13350154)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relations with the crew grow tense the night of the storm, and Silver gives up the last of the Urca's schedule.

This work has been compiled into one post.

[ Click here to read Chapter 5: Cannon Fire part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5792284/chapters/13350160)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Spanish warship appears instead of the Urca, and Flint and Silver do everything they can to keep fighting for the gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: canon level violence and murder badness

This work has been compiled into one post.

[ Click here to read Chapter 6: Cannon Fire part 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5792284/chapters/13350181)


End file.
